


Sous Un Saule Pleureur（柳下集）

by NythelStar



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/pseuds/NythelStar
Summary: ——他们说永为航标的北极孤星失落在海洋之南，但其实也没有人在乎它从天宇颓坠时如何被虚空磨损、在寒流的侵蚀中是否已经熄灭冷却。
Kudos: 2





	1. Endurer

“……你是说那时候吗？那时我们还在瑞士，你大概还记得那个有关时间制的笑话就发生在这段征途当中吧？我得用很大的声音才能在山上的风里把话说清楚，那帮瑞士佬最后连一个字也没听进去。说来好笑，他们好像不担忧自己的命途，反而只关心一件事，那就是眼前这个骨头架子似的小身板能不能活到自己夸口要实现所言那时候。”

“所以你走运地活下来了。”

“是呀。但瑞士可就没有这么走运啦。”

“现在他们又可以自由自在地叫你波尼咯。”

女孩说到这里，有些后悔地笑了起来。虽然这位同样憋不住笑的皇帝陛下从不认为他的小朋友对自己有失尊敬，但在她那父亲眼里或许已经构成冒犯罪名了，一次足够严厉的禁闭惩罚后她得学着适可而止，就算是她的波尼亲自出面也有时候无法改变父亲的意志。所幸这个颇为讽刺的外号已经叫过很多次了，皇帝本人的纵容叫父亲视之为常态。他向女孩说起百合与紫罗兰，说起玫瑰和荆棘，剑锋、刀光、熔融在炮膛里的钢铁激流，最终以某个男人的自嘲诙谐收尾。他们相处的时候不似法国秘书官们那般谨小慎微地尝试触碰过往，一起对着某个人的昔日岁月大放厥词，再后来毫不吝惜刻薄嬉笑，全然不知道什么是尴尬。只有这时他才肯显得非常开心，因为童言戏耍不必对什么十分紧要的东西负有责任。

“好啦，今天到这里就结束吧。回到你们国家以后，你要是有机会见到威灵顿，就去跟他聊同样的话题，看看他会怎么说。”

“因为你觉得他讲故事也比你更厉害吗？”

“——当然是因为他必须得接手我留下的所有烂账。”

他明知道回到欧洲之后再也没有人肯这么做了，哪怕是威灵顿也不会。来自西风骤雨的保守党，冻土冰原上的君皇，摇唇鼓舌的外相、背信弃义的国王，曾经自他那暴行之下扬出反抗旌旗的诸国集结起来，神圣的解放者围剿解放。而握持鞭索，亲手将他摔下坐骑的威灵顿呢？韦尔斯利本人纵马离开那片泥泞不堪又血肉焦灼的丘野以后，除了八国陆军元帅清白无垢的一个头衔以外什么也没带走，穿越劲风和暴雨的遥望里的整个世界挣扎起身照旧一无所有。这些无名的世人当中有人还肯咒骂他的恶名，也有人还肯称赞他的旧影，如今没有停止发声，以后也还会有未谋其面的人对着历史接话。他们谈论的人在里沃利，在阿尔卑斯峻峭的山崖，在亚历山大，在运河畔飞驰的骏马，在柏林、在维也纳、在莫斯科、在巴黎的夜空，唯独不在圣海伦娜，不在低垂的柳枝下。那些言语向他人抒发着爱憎，却又仿佛是一厢情愿说给某个不会作答的死人。

而所谓死人并非对这件事没有知觉。

时间的法则就是如此：你但凡把一件事做完整，便立刻被既定的事实宣判死掉。为了将这些残片贯穿成时间本身，世上之人不断死去又一次次降生。

拿破仑·波拿巴从来没有这么剧烈地感到过恶心。

唯有一件事物会叫他恶心。亲者的背叛不会，仇者的欺诈不会，敌人之于敌国的不义不会，惨败及惨败中砌满了尸骨与血泥的战场秽土不会，那些只叫他抱怨、失望、愤怒乃至的的确确为一切独自悲伤起来，然后只要把这些东西一股脑收拾起来就好像什么也没发生过。但恶心是没有办法无视的。它叫你口不能言地含着它，盘踞在喉中又笼络着脏腑、蔓延至百骸，你每一次心脏倏动、每一次肌肉牵拉，没有一样不深刻地被恶心所紧攥着。你永远没有办法将死物再杀死一次，光芒里沉沦了的岁月成为历史，从此没人会不知道虹彩弧光曾抵达过多么高远的天穹。被钢笔尖从乐谱上撕烂的名字受到悼念终究不是什么错事，他甚至应当亲自感激这诚恳的爱慕或者说憎恨，可是现在他的的确确为此难过了。这世上唯有一件事物会叫他恶心，那就是他始终占据却又再不得拥有的、无比辉耀的人生。

凝固的静默直到那姑娘将盛满水的杯子稳稳塞进他掌中时才终于沉坠湮灭了。他记得自己当时原本是想亲口道谢的，为那眼眸里永远明澈的关切，也为她彼时彼刻短暂的回避，但他当时真的快要吐了。于是深深呼吸了好几次以后，他没说话，而是傲慢出奇地径自侵吞了清冷流质。清水滑进缄默不言的唇齿，淌过嘶哑喉关，浸漫胸臆时激发出星点开绽似的钝痛，转而沉重地镇丨压了全部焦躁，又悉心填补着血肉间隙中某种枯竭，万般感触一如多年前他仓促之下决意死于自备毒饮，试图像个尤里乌斯·凯撒般死得稍体面些。对他来说，那件事无疑是个启示，即他必须始终清醒着见证有什么东西正在从他的内里流失，若非咬合的钟表齿轮当中一滴血也绞不出来就没有止境。血不流干，退场的幽灵无体面，死永远紧挨在又一次生之前。反感消失了，翻涌止息了，随后甚至短暂恢复了言语的能力，灰的眼睛重现苍蓝本貌。

可你又要怎么办呢？他觉得女孩仿佛真的对他说了这句话。

“你无需担心，我不再是活在从前的那个人了。”最终他冷淡地沉声叙说道，柔软的目光越过她看向远方。


	2. Transmettre

他尝试画下什么。

在那个湍急的年代涡洄前后，他从没有学会妥善对待一张纸。为了能够快点谋求一份明确军职，他把学习绘图课程的时间加注在了更紧要的科目上。记录画符的载具勉强能够扛起过于直截了当的笔力，却因笔尖所划过之处戳进了过多墨水而溶解了一些纤维。随后细砂被倾倒在私人情书上，战尘被裹挟至阵地文书里，火药和泥块则不请自来地崩落到地图表面，一切浮于纸上的东西都被一次轻捷吐息所消解。对时世毫无知觉的死物，吸纳了热吻、硬战和被重云所覆压的远眺便马上重新湮入土地，不用叠上人马践踏和车轮碾轧就足够看不出碳黑的水迹，从未料想过有人会把这些当作远道寻访的对象、跋涉过百年的阻隔只为能将其挽下分毫。但纸张自己为它们的存在作证，有些从疾驰的马车车窗飞出去漂泊起来，有些进了梳妆奁就再也没被展平过，有些则等着在档案馆和博物馆或其他类似场所当中选一个做封存，除了有些变作一团抽搐蜷缩的焦灰，和弥散的颗粒一并沉沦。

但那终要焚毁的东西总归不是完全无意义的，起码单调运动可以疏导压力。直接垂落的痕迹指引行军路线，略施腕力就颤抖蜿蜒成河流山脉所造就的国境线，指间再一勾转则闭合成一块有形的区域，里面圈着凝成一汪的大颗墨滴，映射出颤抖的烛火明光。他背负这一切的刻印被选召出来存活至今，现在也要向着虚无聊作倾诉。

下一秒，沉默的叙说便被一声爆鸣所突袭。寒冷的锋刃急速拖干了所携的色料，在错开的轨迹上撕出苍白失色的伤口，尖端深深剜进倒卷的边缘里，看不出是否已经弯折扭曲。停顿。寂静。再者便是无可奈何的复苏。旷野或桥头的轰炸回声远去，乍现的冷色刀身收敛入鞘，而陷在士兵身躯上的巨大血流沟壑若不是被神明的膏油所填补完满就是凭着一股没由来的意念自行愈合。

这里本就没有战场。

很快，就连这作为凭依的板面也被揉做废弃物了。他把纸团摔进了壁炉正在燃烧的柴火当中，引发了第二次微小的火星爆鸣。若要执笔人自己来覆写，结果就是叫一切都从未来过。


	3. The Cross of St. Helena

梦境藉由一条神经扭成的锁链，将夜航的灵魂与其船锚联作一体。他偶尔梦见有这样一艘船，自巨神私有的林木中被剖制而成，没怎么经过打磨，却留着明显是人为的痕迹，最北曾漂泊于被极光抚弄出滑音的海流，最南亦穿梭于黄道星座照耀的城市运河。那时他便仰卧着静观瑟瑟天光，侵蚀掉空虚的黑夜然后自己也为不灭的赤红所驱逐。来自船下的嗥鸣渺远而空灵，穿透千年来汇入海洋当中的逝水才抵达他这里，并非终途、亦不是源流的地方。

除却肉身与心灵，再没有更多的谛听者了，身畔既无斫痕累累的刀剑向英魂殿堂昭显功勋，也没携带用于向神明交换不老仙馔的人世奇珍，更缺失将身体轮廓镶嵌起来的水汽饱满的花，于是，他才能够关照到那颗白骨盒笼里的心——连脉管也应和那节奏似地搏动。只有附声低吟能够被凡胎的听觉所捕捉时，它才得以短暂地重返自由，哪怕已经永世不得高声宣诏。

这里的一切都不像话。他就是这么好笑的一个人，此时此刻都会跟自己的想象力较真。他没有神明，作为结果而言没有神肯将这船只庇佑，他嘲讽这不伦不类的载具，也笑着含混掉了船葬的传统规格，昨天送来的花恐怕已经凋谢了，最终的最初，大海不该这么平静，又或者是航船不该连着零星陆地。

偏巧他的的确确还能听见，狂风就在此处。


End file.
